THE YOUNG AND THE DERBY
by kidmadness
Summary: Adam is tired of people not appreciating his vast knowledge and wide vocabulary. he then has great idea to switch brains/minds with the most stupid, most mind lacking, but still human thing around. so he choose Derby. (bad idea Mr.Young)
1. Chapter 1: mess for breakfast

CHAPTER 1:

It all began on a Monday morning. Really early in the morning, an alarm went off in the young's house. Adam reaches for the alarm clock, which reads 5:00 am. He presses the little button on the top and the alarm turns off. After pressing the button a little hatch opens releasing a ball into a line of tubes. The ball goes through the tube and falls onto a bent spoon, which catapults the ball onto little train tracks on the dresser across the room. Immediately a magnetic train comes up the dresser, eats the ball, and makes its way to the ceiling. Then it gets over Adam's alarm clock it releases the ball and the ball fell into a large cup of water next to the alarm clock. Suddenly, the water in the cup starts to bubble, foam, and heat filling thee room with the smell of hot chocolate. The steam rises hitting the ceiling fan and turns it on spreading the smell of which starts to attract small brained animals. Derby immediately enters Adam's room following the scent of chocolate.

Derby: hi Adam

Mr. Young continues to sleep not hearing Derby. The Derby pours the hot chocolate in Adam's face.

Adam: aaaaahhhh!

Adam yells in horrible pain like a girl who has just received a car for her 18th birthday.

Adam: what are you doing in my house at this time?

Derby takes a pie from behind him and takes a bite.

Derby: I was baking a pie.

Adam: for breakfast?

Derby: well, I can't have it for dinner. That would be crazy.

Adam: Derby get out.

Derby takes his pie, the rest of the hot chocolate, and starts to walk for the door but before leaving tells Adam.

Derby: ok, I see that you're not a morning person so I'm leaving

Adam gets up and starts to walk to the bathroom pants soaked and dripping drops of chocolate. Suddenly, he see his sister Ivy with hair more wildly than a lion's mane. They exchange glances and sharp tongue words.

Adam: Didn't know the circus came to town

Ivy: aren't you a little old to still be having accidents?

Adam: why are you up so early?

Ivy: looking this beautiful isn't easy. It take takes a while but then again you wouldn't know about that

After their friendly brother sister greeting the both start to walk to the bathroom but then start to push each other, which turned it into and all out race. They were neck in neck but Adam lost and ivy dot into the bathroom first. Adam knocked the door several times but ivy replied.

Ivy: back away from the door dweeb

Adam starting to feel uncomfortable duet to the fact that the hot chocolate was making its way to his underwear went to the only option he had left. Adam reached for the light switch, turned it upside-down, pressed the red button, and said the password which was "echo". Nothing happened everything turned quite then boom a thunder like sound came from the bathroom and smoke started to come out. The door slowly opened and ivy came out the bathroom with hair as white ad snow.

Adam: aahhh a ghost

Ivy left the bathroom not knowing what happened. She remembered that she had turned her locker at school into a closet full of clothes and makeup. Adam then entered the bathroom, got ready, and went down stairs to get breakfast.

Adam goes down stairs to make breakfast expecting no one would be awake but his mother was wide awake doing a crossword puzzle.

Adam: what are you doing up so early?

*Rachel Young is Adam and Ivy's mother*

Rachel Young: i could ask the same thing

The both squinted their eyes starring at each other waiting for someone to respond. The phone rings. Then Rachel Young went to answer the phone. While she is talking Adam goes and talks a look at the crossword puzzle and answers it thinking it would be a helpful task. His mom comes back and takes a look at the crossword puzzle to see it is all complete. Instead of being happy and proud of he son she was angry. She then replied to his action in a sarcastic tone.

Rachel Young: thanks a lot Adam

Just then an alarm goes off scaring both Adam and his mother. They both immediately jump into a ninja like continue to hear the ticking so they followed it. It leads them to the oven. They opened the oven to find a pie in there. Adam grabbed the pie believing it was cooled down but it wasn't. Adam yelled with pain.

Adam: aaaaahhhh!

He tosses the pie and it goes flying across the room but luckily Rachel Young caught it.

(Audience applauds)

Adam: nice catch mom

Mom: can you well?

Adam: what's wrong?

Adam: I got you

Adam with all his strength tries to help his mother up but then he fails horribly. Instead of lifting his mother up the fall on each other and the pie hits Adam's face like in one of those old cartoon scenes. Adam screams with pain but the pie starts to quickly cool down and so does he. Eventually they both get up and they find the alarm inside the pie and also a note covered in blueberry sauce. It read:

Dear Adam,

Please give this pie to your sister. Also be careful this is very hot

Thanks,Bro

Ivy comes down the stairs. Both Rachel young and Adam sees her and begins to scream in fear.

Mom: aaaaaaahhhhh!

Adam: aaaaahhhhhhh!

Mom: sweety, what happened to your hair?

Ivy: well I used shampoo and conditioner like always so nothing

They both left it at that and decided not to push the conversation any farther.

Ivy: who is pie for?

Adam: well you

Ivy takes her pie and walks to the door about to leave but then Derby enters the room. Derby screams like a girl at the sight of ivy, grabs the pie, and runs away without looking back.

Ivy: I'm so beautiful it's scary

Then ivy leaves for school. Adam goes up stairs, takes a shower, changes his clothes, and goes to school but not before having a Poptart.


	2. Chapter 2: 2 second class

CHAPTER 2:

Slab, Echo, Derby, and the other students enter the class science class to find that there is nothing in there. They look around but find nothing then they hear a voice.

Adam: today we will be studying adaptation and more specifically camouflage?

Slab: God is that you

Adam turned off his new machine and everything in the classroom re-appeared even him.

Adam: no it's just me

Slab takes the device from Mr. Young's hand and starts to point at Adam and chant.

Slab: witch witch witch

Adam: actually the proper term is wizard

Slab: wizard wizard wizard

Immediately everyone leaves and comes back with torches and pitch forks. Slab reaches into his backpack and pulls out a brief case which contains stone. Slab strikes the stones and the torch lights.

Adam: what's happened?

Echo: I don't know but if this gets me out of doing homework I'm all in

Adam: even you echo

Slab: enough talk I'm craving to taste some wizard soup

Adam: Dang!

A cloud of smoke appeared near the window and everyone looked to see what was there but there was nothing there.

Dang: you called

Everyone including Adam: aaaahhhh!

Dang was in back of everyone. Everyone was shocked and screamed. He then pointed across the room and the eyes in the room followed to where he was pointing to. When they turned back dang was next to Adam. Adam turned and was shocked to see dang.

Adam: aaahhh!

Everyone turns to see why Adam is screaming and saw dang

Everyone: aahhh!

Everyone: how did you do that?

Dang: children should not be playing with these things. Everyone looked at their hands and their pitch forks and torches were gone. The looked at dang and saw that he had all the pitch forks and torches which were unlit. Dang threw a smoke bomb to the floor and disappeared. Slab gave Adam back the device and everyone sat down at their seats.

Adam: ok today cla-

The school bell rings signaling the end of the class. Everyone got up and goes to the next class.


	3. Chapter 3: mad lab

Adam annoyed that he has been having such a bad day thinks and thinks until he comes up with something that would solve all his problems. Then a stroke of genius hit him and he went to his not so secret under school lab.

Classes past one after another until school ended. Everyone was leaving the building to go home except derby. He was looking for Adam so he could go to Adams house. He snuck back into the school to look for Adam.

It began to rain heavily. Then all of a sudden he heard a loud pounding sound coming from the science room.

While in the science room he began to hear music like the e ones in scary movies.

Derby: I guess dang is practicing piano again

Then the light s turned off and the door closed behind him.

Derby: Mr.T should really pay those light bills and get a better security system

then he heard thunder. To make it worse Ivy came in with her Frankenstein hair.

scared by the sound of the thunder and the mythical creature in front of him he hit into a bookcase. Trying to run away his elbow hit a book which triggered a hole to open on the ground right under him. He fell into the hole which led to a secret underground tunnel. He followed the tunnel and appeared at a door. Next to the door was a four digit password lock. The lock was different than most locks because instead of numbers there were letters

derby: what could it be? (he thought to himself)

He thought and thought then he got it. It was so simple. It was so smart. It was "Echo".

Derby typed it in and to his surprise it worked.

lab: welcome back Adam

Derby: cool

lab: voice recognition unacceptable. Terminate in 10...9...

Adam runs to the panel

Adam: abort

Lab: cancel. Have a good day

Derby: just out of curiosity, what should that have done?

Adam: send a small shock through your body which would knock you out and make you lose all hair on your body. Any way follow me

Derby followed Adam carefully and closely to be safe until they reached a big room filled with 's gadgets, both working and failures.

Derby: so what's up? What are u doing doenough here?

Adam: wanna be smart for a day

Derby: ok

Adam: really just like that

Derby: yep. I got a test tommorow

Adam: well I want to see if being this smart is a good thing. Everyone seem as to think differently

Derby: ok let's do this

they both put on some super colourful head bands.

Derby: wow. What is this for

Adam: when we both press the button an the side. The microchips inside will send a message to the brains giving you my intellect and giving me your Derbyness

Derby did not understand a single word but still smiled and nodded.

Adam: are u ready?

Derby: I already pushed it

Adam: what? (angrily)

Then without a say Derby push Adam's button. A large flash went off and a very high super strong electrical current was sent through both bodies. Both were knocked out.

Minutes later both woke up. Not feeling any different they both went home to prepare for the next day not knowing that they were in for the surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

if you want to talk or have any ideas

email me at jacksom13579

Facebook at Chris Gettin


End file.
